The present invention is related to a slat assembly for blind, including a plurality of column-like support rods and board-like support blocks each alternatively arranged in juxtaposition with others with an adhesive layer coated at the bottom surface thereon for a woven fabric of various diagrams to be attached thereto. Via the adhesive layer thereof, the weaving spots of the woven fabric and the adjacent joints of the juxtaposed support rods and blocks thereof are securely bound together to form a rigid and straight piece of decoration article which is further cut in equal space into a plurality of horizontal-type or vertical-type slat pieces with weaving diagrams and rich colors displayed thereon; whereby, when the slat pieces are turned or rolled, the alternatively arranged support rods and blocks with the woven fabric thereof will verify the diagrams displayed thereon to achieve special visual effects of the slat assembly thereof.
A conventional slat assembly for blind is made up of horizontal-type or vertical-type slat pieces which are molded via plastics into elongated and slim solid color slat pieces of sufficient strength and hardness before diagrams are printed or hot-pressed onto the surfaces of the horizontal-type or vertical-type slat pieces respectively to increase the overall beauty of the blind assembly in display. Finally, cord passage holes are punched at the slat pieces thereon for retaining cords to be led there-through.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional slat assembly for blind. First, the horizontal-type or vertical-type slat pieces, made of plastics, must be individually formed via injection molding, which is complicated in the process and thus difficult to produce the slat pieces quickly on a massive scale. Besides, the slat pieces must be further processed via printing or hot-pressing to apply the diagrams onto the surfaces thereof, which may boost the cost of production and is rather uneconomical in efficiency. Second, after long time of repeated friction of the slat pieces in use, the diagrams printed thereon can easily come or wear off, which not only mars the overall beauty of the blind, but also reduces the using lifespan of the slat pieces thereof. Third, the horizontal-type or vertical type slat pieces, made of plastics, can increase the burden of the environment in recycle. When burned off in disposal, the slat pieces thereof can also cause air pollution and harm the environment.